shivafandomcom-20200214-history
May Hammer
Maybelle "May" Hammer (nee’ Lockwood) is the widow of Lt. Ezra J. Hammer, USN, and the mother of Helen, June, and Anita Hammer. She was born and raised in Kattegat, NJ and spent her youth at Lockwood Manor, but would move to England in adolescence and remain there through her teenage years. While she grew into a remarkably beautiful woman, Maybelle was also supremely intelligent, and many who met her found her intellect to be extremely intimidating. This did not bother her all that much, as she found dealing with people of lower intellect to be extremely tedious and preferred to be left to her studies. It was around this time that she met her future husband, a Navy pilot called Ezra Hammer in Philadelphia, where Maybelle was a scientist and he was on leave. Initially dismissing his advances because she disliked people in the military, Ezra managed to win her over with his incredible brilliance and charm. The two dated a brief three months before he proposed marriage. Their first child, Helen, was born 2 years later. She gave Ezra two other daughters, June and Anita, and was occasionally annoyed with how he doted on them. June especially was the apple of her father's eye, as she was the only of his daughters to inherit his red hair and carefree spirit. Since her husband was often away on duty, the girls were mostly raised by their mother. Maybelle was a seemingly cold and morbid woman, despite Ezra’s claims to the contrary. She held all of her daughters up to the highest standard, especially when she realized they had each inherited their father’s super genius level intellect. When Ezra died on a mission, Ezra moved the family back to her hometown of Kattegat where she would put on a brave face for her daughters. She sent them to St. Christopher's Catholic High School, a school in Kattegat rather famous for its elite academics, though June proved to be a handful and was often in trouble. It was not long before she discovered June had become close with a local boy called John Duke, who had a reputation as a dangerous delinquent. She met him on numerous occasions and successfully intimidated him, but she also quickly discerned that his reputation was undeserved. She understood that he was a good person and how much he cared about June, even when he and her daughter denied their feelings to themselves. She also quickly deduced that the boy wasn't human, though she never pressed him for specifics. When June announced herself as in a relationship with the Duke boy, she expected to have to defend it to her mother and was surprised when Maybelle told her to do as she wished. Despite this, she held a deep grudge against John when he left June after his parents died. Even when he returned and he and June rekindled their romance, John avoided Maybelle for years for fear of her wrath. When he and June came back to Earth as a married couple during the battle with Drake and the Horde, June's house became their hideout. John's first action when he arrived was to go to LA to rescue Anita when the Horde destroyed that city. Even with this, Maybelle's first comment to John was to ask him how old he was that he was still dressing like a delinquent. Trivia - May hated June's fiance Brad Thorne because he wasn't Catholic. Even June would point out that she didn't have a problem with John who outright disliked religion, but June would point out that he was baptized Catholic and "even a lapsed Catholic is still a Catholic." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Chapel University Students